


Black Dragon work-out

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: A short story with some sfw transformation, an attempt at an action scene, and an included song that I am very fond of.





	Black Dragon work-out

The glass doors pulled open and an average guy walked through. Just shy of six feet wearing dark gym shorts and a red nylon shirt max moved towards the reception counter. There was a thin red-haired woman wearing a tank top and sweat pants sitting on the other side of the counter. Max took a short breath.

“Excuse me, where could I find the punching bag?” The woman looked up from her magazine and looked at the man, to her max didn’t look like the type that would be using that kind of equipment. He wasn’t the largest guy she seen but he was a heavier set than the usual crowd that came through the doors.

“Oh it’s on the second floor, on the other side of the gym room. If you see treadmills than you’re in the cardio room in the wrong end of the hallway.” Max adjusted his backpacks straps, saying thanks as he turned away and made his way to the changing room, before he lost sight of the counter the red-haired woman leaned over the counter and yelled out to him. “Oh sorry but we don’t have boxing gloves!” Max made an awkward laugh and waved back.

“Oh, don’t worry I won’t go that hard.”

In the changing room he walked past a few rows of lockers, those rows were rented out so most casual goers were forced into the back two rows. Taking a moment to empty out his pockets except the essentials, earbuds, phone, watch, and keys. Locking his temporary locker Max turned to leave when a familiar voice called for him, it was a co-worker of his. He was covered by just a towel and still damp from his shower, Max gave him a gentle smile and the co-worker spoke.

“Hey man how goes it? You here for your yearly fitness test?” Water droplets were still hanging on his physique, making his pecs and abs glisten. Max felt his smile fade away.

“No, I’m just here to work out.” His co-worker gave a hearty laugh and gave him a strong pat on the shoulder.

“Well good for you! You know showing up is always the first step!” Despite not even starting his workout Max already felt his energy fade away.

“Yeah I’ve been going at least twice a week for about a month.” His co-worker gave Max a sly smile as he looked at his gut.

“Are you sure?” Max could feel his eyelids grow heavier.

“Yeah I’ll see you Monday.” Max walked around his co-worker and made his way to the stairs.

Finding the gym floor easy enough he opened the door and entered through. He was greeted by the sight of a floor hockey game in mid play, luckily someone noticed him and called for a pause. The room filled with athletes came to a halt and all gazes fell upon him. One of them leaned on his stick.

“Can we help you?” some of the athletes took the chance to stretch, some tapped their feet on the floor, all gazed towards Max with unbroken gazes.

“Uh I just wanted to use some stuff on the other side.” A few parted away making a path straight to the other side of the room. There was an uneasy silence as Max crossed the gym floor, only the sound of his cheap running shoes touching the floor sounded. Their gazes remained unbroken as Max made it to the other side. As if to protect himself from their ire Max dragged two benches over and made a small wall between himself and the ball hockey game that was going on. With an uneasy thumbs up the athletes resumed their game. Max began his stretches, first reaching to the sky and then bending as low as could from the hip. He then reached one leg out and leaned on the other leg, it was while he was holding this stance that a ball from the game cleared the bench barricade and struck his leg on the upper thigh. Max let out a swear as the jolt of pain shocked him. One of the players called out to Max.

“Aw sorry about that man, can we have the ball back?” Max sighed as he tossed the ball back to the players. Ignoring the events, he went on and finished his stretches and began his boxing cardio. After putting his earbuds in and starting his workout playlist Max began with a short set of jumping jacks before giving the punching bag a push and following it. Shuffling forward and back as if he was tracking an enemy, keeping his arms up in a guard he continued like this for about two songs. If the bag started to slow down he would dodge out of its way and then give it another push to speed it up. Only dropping his guard to wipe the sweat from his eyes Max continued his footwork until while advancing towards the punching bag another escaped ball from the floor hockey game and struck his lower leg. Causing his legs to buckle while leaving him open to the punching bags counter, the heavy weight of the punching bag was enough to knock him down onto his rear. Max pulled out his ear buds and heard the snickers and stifled laughs of the players, he rubbed his leg as one of them spoke up.

“Sorry about that I just thought that you were so good at dodging a bag that a ball wouldn’t be much harder for a master of your skill.” Max tried to ignore him, feeling the tears welling inside him as he continued to rub the spot that the second ball stuck. “Hey can you toss the ball back?” Max ignored him and stood up, brushing himself off for a moment before starting to push the bag. Max still had his arm out as the player spoke up again. “Hey man just pass the ball, if you don’t want to get hit then maybe you shouldn’t be in this room.” With those words in his mind Max slowly brought the punching bag back down. Max unhooked the punching bag from the top, putting the hundred-pound bag over his shoulders he walked across the gym floor. Getting confused stares from the athletes as he walked through the doors into the empty hallway.

Going back onto the stairs Max headed up to the third floor, where the old CrossFit room was. They moved the CrossFit to the first floor due to the popularity of it and the size of the old room. Max had to stop for a moment on the stairs, feeling his legs burn and his heart pound as each step felt like doing squats. Breathing heavy as he made his way to the third floor he walked into the first room. It was mostly empty as the gym had yet to figured what to do with it. There were no weights in the room and Max had to search for the lights but there he found what he was looking for. A metal frame made for assisted squats or deadlifts. After a short break to regain his breath Max hooked the punching bag back up. Max ran a lap around the room to get his blood pumping again. He put his earbuds back in and pressed play. For two songs he went on the attack, dodging from the bag and following up with light jabs. He kept everything light and fast, not overdoing it. As his second song finished Max put his hands on his knees. Breathing heavy and drenched in sweat he reflected on the events of his work-out. Max cracked on his face as he figured that he deserved a reward.

Taking out phone he selected a playlist named _Danger don’t._ It only had one song listed in it. _Black Dragon – Luca Turilli_ taking a deep breath he shook his arms and legs before hitting play.

Max lifted his arms and approached the punching bag with his guard up. Moving his feet as the intro guitar riffs blasted in his ear buds and the drums pounded in his heart.

_Son of twilight lord of shadows_

Max threw out his leg knocking back the bag.

_Chasing wisdom over darkness_

Max dodged to the right, unleashing another frontal kick pushing the bag back on another course.

_He beheld the tyrant father hated lord of Kalgor_

Max dropped his guard to duck to the left.

_He swore to the clouds he’d be born again_

After clearing the bag, he lifted his arms. Advancing on the bag again as it swung around.

_To live a new life fighting his name._

Max threw a right hook, catching the bag on its swing. For a split moment the hundred-pound bag was not suspended by chains but instead by Max’s strike.

_Over mountains hills and valleys he could reach his heaven_

Max continued his onslaught, throwing strike after strike that overworked his muscles. His legs digging into the floor as his biceps bulged with each punch. His knuckles bruised and even bled in some cases. Max ignored it, his anger pushed him on and made him dig deeper, deeper than he was meant to.

_Black dragon fly high_

Max blinked as his eyes changed, they became yellow and sharp.

_Regain your past_

The next punch caused the skin on his hand to peel, revealing black scales and claws.

_Lost in the fire,_

Max jumped back from the punching bag, black talons destroying his shoes in midair.

_The fire of hate_

Max landed on strong bipedal legs. Giving them a quick test, he leapt towards his target.

_Black dragon fly high_

Wings and a tail exploded from his back. Max’s shirt and shorts were torn to shreds as the extra appendages expanded in mid jump.

_Spit your red flame_

His jumping attack connected, the punching bag was knocked back so violently that it looped around the bar it was fastened too.

_They’re lost in the fire of damned_

Max turned too slow, not being fast enough to jump out of the way he could only watch as the punching bag finished its loop and with a shortened chain the hundred-pound bag crashed right into max’s torso.

_The fire of hate_

The blow was enough to knock the ear buds out and launch him back. Even knocking off the rest of his human skin as he fell. Max was forced to breathe through his dragon muzzle and wait for the wind to return to his lungs.

After recovering from his work-out Max cleaned up the shredded skin and fabrics. Max then did some cool down stretches and then texted his friends as he waiting for his human form to regenerate. After that Max had to use the service stairs no one else used to sneak back into the changing room. After a quick shower and a change of clothes Max was ready to head home. Leaving the change room Max headed for the door but stopped dead in his tracks as a voice called for him.

“Sir what did you do?” Max felt his blood go cold as his heart skipped a beat. He turned to see the red-haired lady still at the counter, Max never thought about the possibility of the gym having cameras. Max scrambled for a story.

“Well I-I, you don’t-” The lady leaned over the counter and grabbed Max’s hand. Holding it closer she seemed very invested in his hand. She looked up at Max with disappointment written on her face.

“You said you were going to go easy with the punching bag!” Max let out a sigh of relief as the lady scolded him. “You know we can revoke your membership if you mistreat the equipment or deliberately cause self-injury. Max let out a nervous laugh.

“Yeah sorry about that, I’ll be more careful next time.” The red-haired lady flashed him a smile as Max waved while leaving.


End file.
